


and you will remove the space

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, M/M, Post-Finale, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: months after the finale, michael and alex finally get back together. even if they are drunk and might not remember.





	and you will remove the space

“Happy birthday to you!” 

The whole room cheered for the Evan’s twins, each and every person somewhere on the drunken spectrum. Alex had a little more than most due to the fact he was forced to attend. Isobel threw a joint birthday party every year to keep up appearances and, since they’d just gotten Max back a week prior, this one had a required attendance. That is, unless you’d prefer to be receiving end of Isobel’s wrath for the next year. Alex was already pretty high on her shit list after she had been informed on his history with Michael, so he wasn’t about to make it worse.

Originally, Alex had felt it was a little unfair. It was technically Michael’s birthday too and, even though he understood why they couldn’t publically include him, it felt wrong. But Michael had assured him that he didn’t like celebrating his birthday anyway, and he had sang the loudest with the biggest smile. That might have more to do with the fact he’d had more to drink than Alex, though.

It had been a little over five months since Caulfield and since Michael had made the questionable decision to go to Maria. Alex had been hurt at first, but quickly understood that Michael had acted out of despondent impulses. That was proven by the fact they lasted a whopping five minutes. The moment Max died, Michael exited himself out of the situation and Maria didn’t stop him.

Michael was basically functioning on negative emotions. Sadness about his mother, panic about Max, straight up fear over his relationship with Alex. He understood that Michael was struggling to even really look at him after seeing first hand how horrific the Manes family could actually be. It took a couple weeks, but Alex had eventually been able to reassure him that they really were on the same side. He genuinely was done walking away, done with letting things slip past, and had been working on proving to Michael just how serious he was.

The main thing that had helped Michael realize he wasn’t going anywhere had been just how hard Alex was working to help Max. He had been dedicating his time to righting his father’s wrongs. Project Shepard and saving Max Evans were his top priorities. However, he and Michael didn’t start actually working together until Alex had offered to give him the files he’d found on every single one of the aliens that had been in Caulfield.

Turns out, they made a good team. It wasn’t long before it became normal for Michael to pass out on the couch at his cabin, surrounded in pages of information. Friendship felt like a breath of fresh air. They were closer than ever, even though they were still skirting the topic of the exact nature of their relationship, and it was proving to be beneficial..

Together, they’d discovered that there was indeed an alternative to murder in order to get stronger. Emotion. Four months of Michael and Isobel strengthening their powers mixed with an hour of honing all the anger they had pent up‒which was a lot‒had successfully been enough to revive Max. That had just left them with three extremely weak aliens.

For the first night, they’d insisted on staying together, meaning they’d all took shelter in Max’s house with Team Human played caregiver. After a few nights, though, Max was eager for alone time with Liz and Michael just went home with Alex. Though, instead of sleeping on the couch, he’d crashed in Alex’s bed when they had tried to watch a movie. Neither of them had bothered to talk about it.

In hindsight, not saying anything had ended up being the best decision Alex had ever made. With Max being alive, Alex really only had to focus on finding any other locations that might be holding aliens and that didn’t really require Michael’s assistance. Yet, he still turned up most nights of the week out of habit. They would talk about anything under the sun or watch movies‒last week they’d even started a TV series together. Then, at the end of the night, they would both crawl into Alex’s bed. They didn’t touch or anything, nor had they spoke about what exactly it all meant. All Alex knew was that he was getting the best sleep he’d gotten in years and that, according to Liz, they were dating.

Still, even as Michael rested his head against Alex’s shoulder in public on his birthday, he wasn’t quite sure. He hoped Liz was right, that they’d accidentally began dating. He was just scared to ask‒he didn’t want to go back to sleeping alone.

But tonight he had enough alcohol in him to make him feel ballsy and Michael looking like he had not a care in the world fueled Alex even more. Time to make a move.

“Dance with me.” Alex suddenly decided, tugging on Michael's sleeve. Michael lifted his head and furrowed his eyebrows, but smiled nonetheless and reluctantly let Alex pull him to the dance floor. 

“Are you sure about this?” Michael asked. Alex took another swig of his drink before abandoning it on a table for the night. He pulled Michael closer.

“Absolutely not. But Drunk Me is doing Sober Me a favor.” Alex insisted, slowly swaying to the shitty pop song that was too slow to dance to normally, but too fast to properly slow dance to. “I’m tired of not knowing what we’re doing, aren’t you?” he hummed, not quite aware of just how bad he was slurring. His head was spinning to the music, only settling when he rested his forehead on Michael’s.

“Yeah, I am.” Michael agreed, smiling easily They both knew they were just waiting to see when the other was comfortable with the idea of them again. And clearly it only took a few drinks to make Alex admit that he was.

Alex moved to drape his arms around Michael’s neck. The alien simply responded by gently tugging Alex’s hips into his own. Everything was spinning except for Michael and his smile. It was too easy to focus on just that and the different places they were touching. Why hadn’t he made a move sooner? How had he even functioned with Michael always being so close, but never knowing if he was allowed to touch him? 

There was a weird sort of pride to slow dancing with Michael Guerin. They’d never done anything this public ever and, honestly, they might never again. Alex would be alright with this being a stolen moment of public affection, a quiet way to confirm the suspicions of anyone who saw them together and confirm their own private queries. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe he genuinely just wanted everyone to know. That way he could only regret so much once he sobered up.

“Are people staring?” Alex asked as he closed his eyes. As much as he loved Michael’s face, he really just wanted to focus on the fact their heads were touching and their hips were touching and, if he was lucky, their lips might touch too. Still, that could only last so long before he needed to look at him again to make sure that this was real. 

“Yeah,” Michael breathed, intrigue dancing in his eyes. It put Alex even more at ease. Michael liked the decisions Alex was making. He liked playing. He liked *him.

“Kiss me.” Alex blurted, his stomach tying in a million excited knots. They hadn’t kissed in what felt like years. Hell, even when Alex had been off on the other side of the world, it didn’t feel like it’d been that long. But seeing Michael all the time and not being able to act made time move impossibly slow.

“There’s a lot of people here. You might regret that when you’re sober.” Michael pointed out, but didn’t move away when Alex nudged his nose against his.

“I’ll deal with that later. Kiss me.” Alex damn near begged as more thoughts on how he would convince him to come home with him later. Alex didn’t want to give him up, not tonight. If he could kiss him until morning without breathing, he would.

“Are you sure?” Michael asked once more, the whiskey on his breath mixing with Alex’s as he nodded his head. Michael grinned, “Okay.”

The space between them was immediately closed as Alex desperately went for his lips. Michael laughed, his hands sliding to Alex’s cheeks as they kissed in a far too public place. Hopefully, when they sobered the next morning, they would appreciate their public reunion.

“Alright, we don’t wanna get kicked out, do we?” Michael said, pulling away just a little bit. Alex rubbed his nose against the other man’s, his heart beating so loudly in his ears that he could hardly hear the music.

A smile began growing on Alex’s face as it really set in what had just happened and all he could do to keep from announcing his joy to the world was bury his face into Michael’s neck. Michael held him closer and Alex once again wanted to just kiss him as if they were alone. But they weren’t.

“Can we go?” Alex requested, lifting his head to give a sloppy kiss that missed his lips by a few centimeters. Michael laughed. God, that was a beautiful sound.

“You said you wanted to dance and the song hasn’t even ended.” Alex shrugged, giving him another kiss that actually made it to his lips. Yet kisses didn’t feel like enough and Alex felt reckless enough to let his hands moved slide down his back and to his ass. Michael acted fast in gripping his wrists, bringing them back to a respectable place. “Okay, where do you wanna go, Private?”

“Anywhere. My cabin, your trailer, the middle of the fucking desert if it means getting you alone.” Alex hummed, watching as Michael’s gaze tilted upwards. A massive grin took over his face, his tongue gliding across his bottom lip and making Alex even more than a little eager to make his suggestion happen.

Michael kissed his temple before grabbing Alex’s hand and leading the way. People bumped into them, said things, whispered more; Alex couldn’t hear a damn thing. All he could see, hear, feel was him. This beautiful, beautiful man. *His man.

They made it to the hallway where Alex found himself pressed against the wall. Michael grabbed his chin, sealing a kiss like they weren’t five feet away from a party. Alex was certain he was more drunk on his lips than he did on any of the alcohol he had.

“Okay, so neither of us should drive. I could… call a cab. Or we could go find to Isobel’s guest room. She told me to stay there tonight if I got too wasted tonight anyways. She won’t mind.” Michael whispered, trailing soft kisses across his jaw and down his neck.

“Look at you, knowing when you shouldn’t drive.” Alex giggled, pulling Michael closer and pressing his body against the alien’s. Michael huffed a laugh, but still kissed at his neck in a sloppy, careless way. There was a chance they’d wake up with hickeys like a pair of teenagers and they’d regret that in the morning. But right now it felt too good to care.

“So you wanna stay here?”

“I really wanna get you out of those clothes.”

“Here it is then.”

The halls fills with their laughter as they both stumbled their way towards the guest room. Michael pushed him inside, closing the door behind him and locking. Alex smiled, everything really setting in as Michael came and sat beside him on the bed. Their thighs were touching, hands too. It suddenly felt like they were teenagers again and Alex found himself scared to go in for a kiss, scared he didn’t want it anymore.

“Do you forgive me? For what I did?” Michael asked, tilting his head to face Alex. He had three heads. Alex hoped focusing on the middle one was right.

“Do you forgive me? For what my dad did?” Alex asked back. They fell silent for a moment and it became a little apparent neither of them were getting laid tonight. And that was perfectly fine as long as something good still came from the night.

“I never blamed you.” Michael whispered, his eyes turning to the ground. Alex nudged his knee with his own, trying to quietly get him to look at him once again. It didn’t work.

“It felt like you did. Felt like… felt like I was born to hurt you or something.” Alex admitted. He hated thinking about it, but it was the truth. Every time he thought about it, so much of the bad in Michael’s life was directly tied to his family. His legacy. Even though he rejected that legacy, it was still his to have. Had his family not been capturing aliens, Michael would’ve had a mother. He wouldn’t have been abused, he wouldn’t have been in foster homes, he would’ve been loved.

“No. Alex, no.” Michael said, turning to face him. Alex involuntarily leaned towards him and he wondered if maybe they were too wasted to have this conversation. Probably. But they were going to have it anyways. “Alex, you’re my home. You don’t… you’ve hurt me in the past, but we’re different now. And I’ve hurt you too, but… We’re better. I love you, Alex. I want to be with you.”

“I want to be with you too.” Alex murmured, his eyes pulling closed as he leaned in for a kiss. He missed his lips. Michael laughed.

“I think we should talk about this tomorrow. Let’s go to sleep.” he said, his hand mindlessly rubbing Alex’s thigh. “Can we cuddle?” Alcohol or not, a giggle bubbled out of Alex’s body as leaned against Michael. The serious nature of their short lived conversation was gone from his mind, replaced only with the idea of sleeping with Michael Guerin in his arms.

“Yeah. Absolutely.”

Alex watched as Michael stripped down, not even trying to hide the fact he was watching. Even if they forgot in the morning, currently, they had agreed they wanted to be together. That meant he could stare all he wanted. That was a nice thought.

“Alex, you gonna sleep fully clothed? I know you don’t sleep like that at home. We’ve been sharing a bed for a couple weeks, you know.” Michael pointed out, stepping towards the bed in nothing but a pair of boxers. Alex considered death to make sure that would be the last thing he saw. He leaned against the pillows.

“I like having you in my bed.” Alex grinned, sloppily trying to pry open the buttons of his shirt. It proved to be much harder than he remembered. Michael sat beside him, a dopey smile on his face as he began unbuttoning Alex’s shirt for him. He let him easily. “Why’d you keep coming back? I was too scared to ask why you were staying because I didn’t want you to stop.” Ale admitted.

“I like being with you. I got so used to sleeping with someone else in the house that when I tried to stay back at my trailer, I couldn’t sleep. Then you didn’t seem to want me out of your bed… so I kept staying. Now I don’t think I can go back to sleeping alone.” Michael admitted, tossing Alex’s shirt to the floor and beginning to unbutton his jeans.

“Me neither.” Alex admitted, reaching out to touch Michael’s arm. “Stay forever.” Michael let out a childish giggle and Alex matched it easily, especially when he began pulling his jeans off.

“I can’t do that. You’re gonna get sober and, like, throw me out or something.” Michael said, pulling Alex’s leg onto his lap and began to ever so carefully remove prosthetic.

Alex felt his mind settle and he suddenly felt a little more sober as he watched his idle fingers pull it off and place it on the ground. He gulped hard as Michael gently slid off the sock and placed it on the bedside table. When Michael pressed a gentle kiss right above where his leg now ended, Alex couldn’t breathe.

“Are you ready to go to bed?” Michael asked, giving a kind smile.

“Michael, I love you.” Alex said definitively, leaning forward and gently grabbing his chin. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Michael murmured, leaning forward and sealing their night with a kiss.

The two men crawled into bed, facing each other with little space between them. Alex was tired, but he couldn’t seem to get rid of the giddy feeling he had. Months of having Michael sleeping closer to him each night had finally granted him the moment of closing all the space between them. When Michael pulled him close, Alex closed his eyes and finally let all the fatigue in his mind take over. It was enough to make decades of space worth it.

He only hoped he would remember it all in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
